What the what?
by Airi and Reika
Summary: The most... Interesting adventure that features cookies, "bleep"'s, Byakugan and Bakugan that's right! Pokemon too :P . Availessi Tenshi, at our best! R


"Here we are again!" Ava screams out to their wonderful readers that will hopefully review. "This is the story of what happened, uh, when I said, erm, Hiashi's stupid and stuff..."

"And as you can plainly see, do not try this when Hiashi's around."

"LETS GO! We are fighting dreamers, takami wo mesashite, FIGH-"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO SING THE FOURTH NARUTO THEME SONG!"

"Aww!"

"...Stupid Hiashi." Ava said. (I'd been angry, along with my friend Midnight Firefly (nickname Fire), about the fact that Hiashi didn't want Neji and Tenten together)

Unfortunatly for Ava here, a certain Hyuuga head had caught her words.

"DISGRACE!" Hiashi gasped.

"Oh, STFU!" Fire and Tenten yelled.

"Hn." Neji sighed.

"HYUUGA!" Sasuke came in, running up to the gang.

"UCHIHA!" Neji retorted, not wanting the Uchiha prodigy (which frankly he doesn't get) to have all the fun.

"UZUMAKI!" Naruto added, wanting to get into the spirit as well.

"STAY OUT OF THIS UZUMAKI!" Sasuke defended, activating his sharingan.

Tenten walked up to the three shinobi.

"Guys, you aren't helping. And for Kami's sake, Neji. Help me talk to your uncle!"

Hiashi shot them his famous 'Hyuuga death glare', making everyone surrounding him wince.

The two authors sweatdropped.

"You guys get scared by just that?"

"Are you sure you're shinobi?"

Neji shot the two un-suspecting girls his verson of Hiashi's death glare, leaving them to hide behind Sasuke.

"He scares me." They said simultaneously.

"He scares everyone." Tenten pointed out, helping Neji calm down after his...er...mental breakdown.

"I do not!" Neji whimpered very OOC-ish to Tenten. "They made me angry."

"But what did I tell you about the Hyuuga death glare?" Tenten shook her finger disapprovingly.

"...Don't do it when there are people around." Neji sighed.

"Good. Now, you wanna cookie?"

"YAY!" Neji said. Wait, what? Did Neji just say 'YAY'?

"YES I SAID 'YAY'! NOW GIMME THE DAMN COOKIE!" Neji also said.

Tenten whispered to the authors, "He's always like this when it's about a cookie." Then she took out a scroll.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Fire asked Tenten.

"Getting a cookie for Neji," she said as she bit her thumb.

Then, well, everyone sweatdropped when she summoned a tray full of chocolate chip cookies. They sweatdropped again when Neji "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"-ed at the sight of the warm, freshly baked cookies. ("Man!" Ava sighed, "Now I want cookies!")

"Here ya go!" Tenten smiled, passing the tray around, making sure everyone had a cookie (Neji had two) before she sent the tray back from wherever it came from.

*meanwhile at some random family get-together*

The kids yelled, "Where have all the cookies gone? WAHHHHH!"

One of the adults shook his head, and an empty cookie tray fell on his head, knocking him out.

*back to Konoha*

"Yum." Tenten said again, taking another bite. Neji was halfway through one of his, (the cookies were a bit bigger than Mrs. Fields sized,) when Lee came in singing Twinkle Twinkle by Secret (theme song in NarutoSD: Rock Lee no seishun full-power ninden).

"Anata wa zutto akogaradatta, kono mama zutto yume wo misasete, Rock Lee Go, Rock Lee Go!"

Neji and Tenten take a break from their cookies to do the ending theme dance with Lee and Gai, who just so happened to be walking their way.

Naruto joins in, and soon everyone (even Sasuke, who doesn't even APPEAR in NarutoSD yet) starts dancing along and singing. And by everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Orochimaru came from his little snake den and danced. The Sand Siblings started to dance. Everyone who was still alive in this anime started to dance. Even the authors.

("Hey, don't drag me into this!" Fire screamed at Ava, who replies, "Oh, put a sock in it!" while stuffing an actual sock into her mouth.)

So while everyone's dancing, some characters from other animes came along.

"What the heck is Inuyasha and Kagome doing here?" Ino yelled, pulling at the dog demon's white ears, while Kagome shot her a piercing look.

Sakura blushed when Pokémon character Brock started to compliment her on her pink hair. She blushed even more when Sasuke attacked him with Chidori.

But it was just OUTRAGEOUS when Julie from Bakugan was flirting with Neji. "So, byakugan, huh? Ya know, I'm pretty good with bakugan."

And Tenten was absolutely furious, and nobody but nobody wants to deal with an angry Tenten. That's why they DON'T make an angry Tenten. Neji and Lee knew this from experience, and warned anybody they could.

"Neji," Tenten grated through her teeth,"can you step back for THAT jutsu?"

"Yes hon." Neji said anxiously, glancing at the girl fawning over him evilly. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "but I'm taken."

And snap! If it weren't for her hammer gorem, she'd be speared with weapons by now. But her little toy (that's right, WE SAID IT) couldn't protect her from being speared by Tenten's cussing.

"YOU *bleep*-ING *bleep* WHY THE *bleep* WOULD YOU EVEN TRY? HE'S MY *bleep*-ING BOYFRIEND TO *bleep* SO YOU *bleep*-ING BETTER GET THE *bleep* OUT OF HERE, *bleep*!"

Ava whispered to Fire, "The 'bleep's are like a mad-libs."

She replied, "Yeah, for eighteen year olds with nothing to do!"

Then, Julie was just about ready to retaliate when she saw that Tenten gathered Sakura, Ino, even Hinata, after telling them that she'd flirted with Sasuke, Shikamaru, AND Naruto, which wasn't a lie.

"So, I have a question. If three girls with angry faces, one with fists that look just about as deadly as a wrecking ball, one with a Hyuuga death glare pointed at you, and one wielding a seemingly numberless amount of weapons ready to attack you at any time scary? And, If there seems to be a fourth one who enters your mind and makes you lose your bonkers in any way reassuring?" Ava asked Fire, with white cheddar popcorn to watch the onslaught of angry kunoichi.

"Yes, and no." Fire said, handing Ava a cup of Nestea while she pours herself some and takes a sip.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." Ava winced.

Fire took a sip of Nestea and popped some popcorn in her mouth. "Go Kunoichi!"

"Hehehe, well. That'll teach her, I guess." Ava said.

"Yes. Yes it will."

So, yeah. She kinda... She flew into the sky like Team Rocket in Pokémon does. She being Julie what's-her-face from Bakugan. I mean, we like the show fairly enough, but Naruto rocks so much harder. ("If that sounded wrong, I apologize," Fire said, "Ava wrote that, and I guess, I hope, didn't mean it like what all you perverts think it meant." "It doesn't!" Ava yells out.)

"Now," Tenten said, brushing the silvery white hair off of her shirt, "what does everyone say to a good cup of coffee at a random café here?"

Sakura said, "Sure, but, and I know this is a stupid question, but can you see the blood on my red shirt?"

"No, it just looks a little wet, that's all." Ino grinned, "The real question is, can you find any dirt wads in my hair? That girl and earth type attacks..."

"I-I believe it-t's called-d S-subterra." Hinata murmured. "Ther-re isn't any d-dirt, don't w-worry I-Ino."

Naruto and the guys came out from their hiding spot behind the authors, and headed over to their girls (in people like Sasuke's case, girl that he likes but won't admit) and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehehe..." grimaced Sasuke while Sakura stared at him sharply.

"Hehehe..." Shikamaru smiled as Ino glared ice-cold daggers at him.

"Hehehe..." Neji murmured as Tenten sharpened her actual daggers.

The only guy not in trouble was Naruto, who apologized right away and was sucking face with Hinata. ("WHAT." Ava stares at that last sectence and turns away from the sucky facey-ness.)

All the other anime characters were pretty much lost.

Inuyasha complained to a star-eyed Kagome, "I thought we were looking for the shards of the shikon jewel here, not watch a crappy romance!"

"SIT BOY!"

"I'm lost, aren't we supposed to be looking for Pokémon?" Misty asked Ash and Brock.

"I dunno. But Pikachu sure does like watching them make out." Ash answered, staring at Naruhina.

Said Pokemon cried out in disgust. "PIKA!"

"So... Should we find Julie?" Daniel and Runo said in unison.

"Let's." Shun murmured, and they left.

"So, there was all the Naruto gang, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty," Ava digested the information, and continued, "all in one NARUTO fic? This is a triple Xover."

"Quad Xover if you count the Bakugan team," Fire sweatdropped, "How are we gonna specify the category of this fic now?"

"Let's keep it Naruto and kick out all these other Animes." Ava said.

"Good enough for me," Fire smiled, "GAI! LEE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Once the two green beasts, in their spandex and such, got there, all the other characters found an excuse to leave.

"We, er, have a family thing to go to! Right Kagome?"

"Yeah! Uh, bye!"

"Uhh, POKÉMON!"

"Yeah, POKÉMON!"

"Is that the kids calling? Let's go Sango!"

"Well, uh, I should, yeah. BYE!"

Lee and Gai were confused. "Where are they all going? And are any of them worthy opponents?"

Inu and Ash began to argue, but were almost blinded by their green-ness.

"That's how you deal with strangers." Ava smirked. "Nice job Firefly. Requesting the highest of fives."

Insert highfive between both authors here.

"Now, all you unimportant characters leave." Ava pointed to a random exit sign. "That means you, Orochimaru. I know you're supposed to be dead."

He sighed. Then fell down. Dead. Okay, not really, he just sank through the ground to the underworld. Yeah.

Everyone but the Rookie Nine, the Sand Siblings, and Team Gai left. I don't know where, but they left.

"LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto yelled once he and Hina stopped making out (she being passed out once they stopped kissing, and currently on Sakura's lap being fanned by Temari).

"YOSH! I MUST DEFEAT YOU IN A RAMEN EATI-"

"LEE YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Tenten yelled.

Neji added, "EVEN IF EVERYONE WENT AGAINST NARUTO IN A RAMEN ESTING CONTEST, HE WOULD STILL WIN!"

"GOOD IDEA YOUTHFUL RIVAL!"

"That was fun, especially the whole 'visit from other anime characters' part." Ava smiled.

"Yeah, I mean OOC Neji was fun to write as well!"

"True dat. Now, REVIEW! That's the only thing that'll make us update again!"

"And what would make us want to eat a cookie!"

"Well, actually, the story kind of moved FAAAAR from the whole 'stupid Hiashi thing' and spiraled out of control. It was a'ight though, right?" Ava smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I hope it is..."

"YOSH! See ya next update!"


End file.
